


Birthday Party

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  surprise party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> older fic reposted here

Reese was as surprised as Fusco by the impromptu party. They had all returned to the library at Finch’s request, only to find it festooned with a variety of streamers, garlands, and a large banner proclaiming “Happy Birthday Fusco.” Finch probably kept it secret from Reese suspecting John would have otherwise avoided the party if he had known. Herding them over to a table containing a large decorated cake, Finch then brought out a bunch of garish party hats. John balked at first, until he saw the slump in Finch’s shoulders. Finch hadn’t quite returned to his old perky self since being kidnapped by Root and John didn’t want to squash this burst of enthusiasm, even if it was just for a silly birthday party. So he took the offered party hat (covered with neon circles with a pompom on top) and put it on. Carter leaned over and whispered “very fetching” before gamely putting on her own hat. Fusco and Finch soon followed suit. After partaking of a celebratory slice and singing Happy Birthday to Lionel, Reese made a quick exit from the library. Carter gave her final goodbyes and followed soon after. As Fusco was boxing up the leftover cake to take home, Finch sidled over and whispered  
  
“How did you like your present, Detective?”  
  
“I’d have lost money on that bet. Never thought he’d wear it.”  


******　  


Later that evening Reese met up with the others “Thanks for your help. I think our little ruse really lifted his spirits. I’ve been worried that he hasn’t been himself since we got him back. 

“Glad to help.”

“No problem”

*******

Finch smiled to himself as he finished packing away the decorations and started closing down his applications. Did they really think they could fool him with their childish subterfuge? But maybe now they wouldn’t hover over him quite so much. And the fact that they would wear those silly hats for him warmed him deep inside (though he was still keeping the pictures)  
  



End file.
